City Lights
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: In a moment of pure depression...T for suicide
1. Chapter 1

City Lights

Alex looked out across the city from her small balcony. Only three hours had passed. Three horrible, miserable hours. Three hours since Nicole Wallace had practically turned her self in when she left a message on Bobby's answering machine to meet her at the pier, and Bobby had gone. Why pass up a chance to catch Nicole. The only problem came up when she tried to pull him off the pier in a lovers embrace.

_"What happened?"_

"She tried to take me with her. The nerve."

"Hmuph. You should of played her then pushed her off the damn thing."

"The one person that loves me is a psycho killer. Why does that not surprise me?"

"Your loved by most of the women you meet, Bobby."

"All the wrong people."

"What?"

"I'm loved by all the wrong people."

All the wrong people. Wrong. Short. Dumb. Blonde. Watson. Wrong. He knew. He knew all along and the bastard never said a thing. Why? Why was she so wrong? Did she not live up to his standards? Hmmm...Up.

_"So, Bobby, finally admit your defeat with Irene?"_

"Yeah. She just wasn't my type."

"What is your type? So, do you have one?"

"Fun-ny."

"I know."

"I like women-"

"Good to know."

"-that are intelligent and funny and tall and smart-"

"Same as intelligent."

"-and make me smile-"

"Counted as funny."

"Are you ever quiet?"

"..."

"Now, why are we partners?"

"..."

"You can talk now."

"Your smiling."

"Whats your type?"

"The same."

"Ohhh..."

"They're just men."

"Good to know."

"Shutup."

She was wrong, and she knew it. She should of known it all along. Why would someone that could have anyone choose her? She looked out across her balcony again. Wrong. Faulty. Defective. Alex dropped the picture of her and Bobby off the balcony. It was her favorite picture. They were at a benefit, and he had one arm dangled loosely across her shoulders. Alex remembered that feeling and let it engulf her. The picture slowly drifted down. A stray wind tossed it up to the heavens and let it fall back down since there was nothing to catch it it fell to the Earth in a spiral of snow and rain. Alex followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert Goren let his eyes glaze over as he looked out over the roof of his apartment building. He sat his beer bottle on the edge of the over hang and jumped up next to it. The wind sliced through his skin, but he was to drunk to notice. He began to walk in slow steps around the roof. His stumbling steps took his to the other side of the building, and he let his eyes wander to the back of Alex's apartment.

She would be getting ready for bed now. He glanced around at her bed room that now filled his vision. He gulped. She would probably sleep in sweats and a shirt. Maybe a cami if her heat was working. Bobby let his eyes wander down "her" body. He only got to her neck and let out an almost purr. God, how Bobby had caught himself staring at her neck during the day, wishing that he could trail his fingers down the curves of her neck to the base of her neck and then pull her close and trail his lips...

Not good thoughts, not good thoughts. Bobby shook his head. He unwilling cleared his head of her. It would do him no good to think of her neck or...mmmm. He could almost taste...STOP! He looked at the dark windows, and Bobby knew-just knew-that Alex would be in bed, slowly drifting to sleep. He smiled and threw his arms up. With his heead back he screamed,"I give up! I'm in love with Alex Eames! I admit it! I love her! I love Alex!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

1 year and a half, 18 months, 82 weeks, 577 days, 34620 hours, 2077200 minutes, 124632000 seconds. Any way you put it Bobby still hated it, and despised it. 577 days with her gone. HIS beautiful, perfect Alex gone and never coming back. 576 red roses cleaned away every night. Bobby looked down at where Alex lay, and he laid the new rose down, its spot marked by long dead petals. He didn't swallow back the tears that were so common on his cheeks now. 

The memory of that night played back in his head. The call, the hospital and the long day after. He remembered the last glimpse of her walking to her car with the wind gently tossing her hair before...

Bobby breathed, trying not to forfully throw his phone into oblivion. Bishop KNEW he was with Alex, and she had promised not to call. He flipped the phone up then back closed. Maybe she would get the message. Bobby sighed. He'd have to go anyways. Bobby knelt down and kissed Alex's forehead. He ran his fingers through her newly untangled hair and checked to make sure the iv wasn't brushing against her skin he put the brush into the drawer. he whispered his new mantra: _"Please comeback to me."_


End file.
